


Arranged

by itseth25



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, Arranged Marriage, Love Triangles, M/M, Marriage, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itseth25/pseuds/itseth25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase is a son of a well known noble in the kingdom. He is arranged to marry the kings son, Prince Rin Matsuoka. Egyptian!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The young raven hair boy looked up at the palace ceiling admiring the formal paintings if Egyptian gods and kings. He held his mothers hand and followed his father into a large room. It was painted in gold and had beautiful designs craved around the border. 

"Mother?" He said looking up to her. "Why are we here?"

Haruka's parents had told him they were going to the market. He was quite confused when his mother forced him to wear his formal suited attire. What he didn't expect was his parents to arrive at the kings palace, dress well fitted and cleaned.

"Just a moment dear." The mother said while the father opened the door for his son and wife.   
The three walked inside a large room. The walls painted red and with a golden border, and a large table set in the middle of the room.  
Haruka looked at the people sitting on the table. He was shocked to see the King and Queen sitting at the table waiting for them to be seated. The servants pulled out chairs for the three, Haruka took a seat. He looked down at the red velvet table cloth. The adults began to have a small quiet talk across the table while Haruka admired the room. He then set his eyes across the table where he saw the young prince and princess dressed formal and beautiful as always. He gave a shock confused look.   
The two royal siblings sulked into their chairs as if they didn't want to be there. The prince sighed.

"Moooottthhheeerrr...." He whined.

"Mother, Father. Are we done..." The princess asked in a small petite voice.

"Oh yes! Shall we get started then, dear." The queen said catching herself talking about off subject things. She placed a hand on the kings shoulder.

"Yes, let's began." The King announced in his large booming voice.

Haruka sat confused of how on earth his family would be in the present of the King and Queen. 

"So about the child?" The King asked raising an eyebrow. 

Haruka jumped in surprise.

"Yes, he is a happy healthy boy. Which I think would do the job." His father stated.

Haru stared at his father. What job?

"I believe you are right Nanase, I'll take your word for it." The King responded.

Haruka watched the adults. He looked across the table and saw that the young princess had fallen asleep. He looked at the prince with his head laid on the table face down. 

"Sire..." He whispered across the table. "Pssst, young prince"

"Hm?" The prince mumbled.

The prince didn't pick up his head and only gave a large exhausting sigh. The King looked over and slapped the back of his head. He jumped waking up.

"Ow! That hurt father!" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Pay attention!" He roared. 

"Ugh!" The prince grumbled crosses his arms.

The King shot a glare at his son and continued.

"My apologies, so while we were saying..."

Haruka looked at his parents with a worried look. He tugged at his mothers dress. She only smiled in response and continued the conversation. 

"So we agree, at age 17 is when they marry." The King said.

"Of course." His father said. 

The King nodded and shook the prince and laughed. The prince shook and pushed the King.

"Father! Not too rough!"

The women laughed and smiled.

"Servants! Bring me the marriage document!" The King demanded. 

Haruka's body trembled. What? Marriage document? But why? 

The servant brought a long scroll and feather pen with a small ink bowl. He laid the scroll down and presented it to the King and bowed.

"Do you wish to share this kingdom equally with your family, Nanase?" The King asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, Your highness." Haru's father responded. He stared at his father, his father had a face he'd never seen before.  
The King hummed and nodded. He grabbed the feather and dipped it in the ink. Haru watched the King sign the scroll and then faced it to the young prince. The prince stretched and yawned, waking himself up from his day dreaming. He grabbed the feather and dipped it into the ink and quickly signed the scroll putting his head back down as if he had signed nothing. The King then passed the scroll to Haruka's father who did the same and then faced it to Haruka. Haru looked down to the scroll. It had words his 9 year old self couldn't even pronounce. His father handed him the feather. 

"Go on dear..." His mother insisted.

The King shook the prince up which jumped and growled. Haruka let a drip of sweat slide down his jawline. He gave a worried sigh. He looked up, all eyes on him. His parents giving a reassuring nervous smile while the queen smiled and the King glaring at him. The two royal siblings appeared asleep. He pointed the tip of the feather to the paper and paused.

"Ugh! Just sign it already!" The young prince mumbled loudly across the table slamming his fists to the table. 

The queen suddenly pinched the princes ear.

"Ow!"

"Where are your manners!" 

Haruka then panicked afraid to be yelled at, he quickly signed the scroll.

After he signed it a servant quickly snatched it away from the table. 

"Huh?" 

The King then stood and offered his hand to the other parents. They stood gladly shaking his hand laughing and smiling. Haruka still sat confused of what happen. He saw the prince with his head down on the table once again while his sister rested her head on his shoulder.  
The prince looked up with lazily eyes.

"What're you looking at." He said glaring at the raven hair boy.

"I-I don't understand..."

"Father just told me today was the day me and Gou find our soul mates that's all I know to be honest..." He tiredly said.

"Soul mates?" 

The King shook the prince roughy and pushed him out of the chair.

"Hey!"

The prince stumbled and stood straight up crossing his arms. 

"Stand up, Haruka." His mother said.

Haru stood and followed where his mother lead. She faced him in front of the young prince. He looked at Haruka and gave a look up and down observing him. He had an unsatisfied look. Haru only glared at him. He already knew he wasn't goin to like him.

"Introduce yourself." Haru's mother calmly said placing her hand on his shoulder.  
Haru slightly nodded.

"I am Nanase Haruka, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said bowing afterwards.

Rin only rolled his eyes. The King nudged him and gave him an angry look. He smacked his tongue.

"Matsuoka Rin, nice to meet ya." He said offering his hand out.  
Haru looked up and reached out his hand and slightly shook it. The mothers laughed and the fathers gave pats on the back.

"Haruka, I would like you to get friendly with prince Rin now." His mother whispered to his ear.

"What?"

"Go into his room and chat and get to know eachother. I'm sure you two will get along."

Haruka gave his mother a worried look.

"Oi Rin, show Haruka your room!" The King said.

"Do I have to..." He groaned.

"Yes! Now go!"

"C'mon Nanase." Rin said leading Haru through the hallway.

-

Haru and Rin walked through the long golden hallway. The hallway had beautiful paintings and server all doors. They reached a large red door. Rin pushed it open and walked inside. Haru followed and was blown away on the size of the room. It was bigger then his house!  
He walked inside admiring the large King size bed, a corner of toys and was that a fountain!

"Wow, you're room is...amazing." Haru said gazed.

"Hm? Oh thanks."

Rin sat on the edge of the bed while Haruka walked over to the fountain. He sat down and placed his hand into the water. It was warm.

"Do you swim in here?" He asked.

"Yeah some times when it's cold outside, but I mostly go in the yard and swim in the pool." Rin said causally while he took off his slippers.  
Haru's eyes sparkled with excitement. Rin noticed and grinned.

"So do you swim?" Rin asked.

"Sometimes in the oasis..."

Rin shrugged and laid down on the bed. Haru got up and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"So, what was that whole thing about outside?" Haru asked.

Rin just grumbled and let out a sigh. He scratched the back of his head.

"Mother told me...were apparently engaged." Rin said looking down.

Haru's eyes widened and he let out a quiet gasp. He gave a worried look.

"W-what?! But-"

"Believe me, I didn't even wanna marry anyone. But father insisted. Plus we're not to get married till we're both 17! Do you have any idea how much years that is from the age we are now!"

He had a point. Haru stayed quiet and bit his thumb.

"Let's just forget about the whole thing." Rin said.

But how on earth was Haru suppose to forget about it. His parents basically sold him off to a boy he's never met, a prince to top it off. He stayed quiet for a while.

"Oi, do you wanna go swimming in the fountain?" 

Haru looked up.

"C-can I?"

"Sure? Ask your mother, I have a bathing suit you can wear." Rin said shrugging afterwards.

Haru's eyes glowed once again. He loved the water. He then dashed out the room and ran to his mother.

"Mother! May I please go swimming with prince Matsuoka?" Haru said excitedly.

His mother laughed and allowed him to. He jumped and ran back to the room.

The men laughed. 

"Oh my, Rin will stay in his room for hours swimming in his fountain!" The King said.

"Yes, Haruka surely loves the water. He loves swimming." His father said.

"I'm sure the boys will have no trouble getting along." The queen chuckled.

"I hope so. They both have so much in common." Haru's mother responded.

-

8 YEARS LATER

"Oi, Haru..."

"What." He said floating in the pool.

"Your birthday is tomorrow isn't it." Rin said grabbing a towel from the servants.

"Yeah why?" 

"You're turning 17." 

Haru got out of the water and dried his hair. He walked by Rin and began to dry himself with a towel.

"And what's your poin-" he paused. He looked at Rin with a shocked look.  
Rin only smacked his tongue. Scratching the back of his head.

"Dam..." Haru said quietly under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally come.

The two stayed quiet for a few seconds until...

"What're we gunna do?" Rin said.

"Get married I guess..." Haru said causally walking away.

The two had grown a close relationship over the years. But not romantically. They never even considered them both to be a married couple, they even forgot they were engaged. They were never lovey dovey, but instead some awkward flirting here and there that wasn't a bother to them. For the entire years they were engaged they only swam, and swam and SWAM in the palaces swimming pool and fountain. Till it was a regular thing. Competing for no prize and just became rivals to the water. For the two they weren't anyhow like a engaged couple but instead...just old childhood friends. 

"Haru! Aren't you nervous for marriage? I mean you are going to have to marry me ya know?" Rin said following Haru to his room.  
After Haru turned 15 his parents allowed him to live in the palace. Which was a better advantage meant for the two to spend more time together to swim. He had his own separate room from Rin.

"Yes I know..."

"And that doesn't bother you at all?!"

Haru stopped in his tracks.

"I much rather marry a friend like you then any other guy in this city." Haru said in his same monotone manner.

Rin was taken back. He sniffled letting small tears fall down his cheeks. He gritted his teeth and tightly hugged Haru.

"Oi! Rin!"

"I'm so glad I have a friend like you Haru.." He cried.

He walked in the room and went to the bathroom to change while Rin sat on the edge of Haru's bed. He patiently waited for Haru to be done changing.

"Father would be happy..." Rin told himself.

Haru stared at Rin and gave a slight smile. Rin's father had died when they were 12 and the kingdom was in a hold for the next King and queen till the prince was of age to marry.

"We...should get married soon a possible. Ya know, for you to be King already and get it over with." Haru quietly said. 

Rin watched Haru sit down beside him. He smiled and laughed.

"Ok! I'll tell the clergy to schedule it as soon as possible then! Wife to be..." He whispered the last part.

"Ew...don't ever call me that again." Haru shot back.

-

Haru stood naked in his room with his arms up. The servants washing him and drying him head to toe. His body was completely shaved, as if he had any body hair to began with? His hair washed with expensive soaps from Italy and lotions from France. He sighed.

"Sire..." A gray haired servant said quietly.

"What?"

"We have your attire for the wedding..." Nitori said slowly presenting a long white outfit with golden chains.

Haru walked over and picked up the outfit. It had long white pants with a golden chain on the side, a white short crop top that revealed his entire stomach, a golden necklace, golden earrings, a golden head chain and a short white vale that covered his nose and mouth. He sighed and just put it on.

"Whatever." He quietly told him self.

Nitori began to put it on him piece by piece. Haru stood allowing him.

"I can't believe you're marrying Matsuoka-Senpai today!" Nitori shouted with glee.

"Yeah...me neither."

"I've always admired Matsuoka-Senpai ever since we were little! When I was a child I always loved serving him! He always secretly gave me sweets since I couldn't get the palace'a food!"

Haru watched the young gray haired boy ramble on about Rin. He just shrugged.  
Nitori finished putting on the attire for the wedding on Haruka. He stood back and clapped his hands.

"You look beautiful Nanase-Sempai!"

"Please don't say that..." Haru said sighing afterwards.

Haru walked towards the mirror and stood putting on the vale. He slowly turned looking at the mirror. He didn't like the outfit at all. But he only had to wear it for a day.

"Oi! Are you guys-" Rin paused stepping in the room.

"H-Haru you look..." Rin stopped in his tracks. He stared at Haru with gleaming eyes.

"Shut up." Haru said shooting a glare.

"Matsuoka-Senpai...are you blushing?" Nitori asked.

"Shut up!" Rin shouted. Nitori jumped and excused himself leaving the room. 

"You look good." Rin said walking up to Haru. He put out his fist.

"Thanks you too." Haru replied pumping his fist to Rin's.

Haru observed Rin's outfit. His entire outfit was white. Baggy pants and v neck with a golden necklace. Haru looked away and smacked his tongue. It wasn't fair for him to wear such a revealing outfit when Rin wearing something so causal. 

"You like it? It's made out of Egyptian spider web! Feel it!" Rin said pinching a piece of his shirt and showing it to Haru. Haru touched the cloth. It was smooth and thick.

"Yours is made of high breed sheep wool raised specifically for the royal family!" Rin said excited.

Now that he mentioned it, it was extremely soft. Like a cloud.

"ONII-CHAN!" Yelled a high petite voice.

The young princess dashed into the room hugging her brother. 

"I don't want to marry today!" She whined hugging her brother tightly.

"Gou, Mikoshiba Is going to be a good husband." Rin said slightly pushing her away.

"Yeah but you're marrying Haruka-Senpai! I'm sure he- Nanase!"

"Oh no..." Rin said.

Gou ran straight to Haru. She jumped and hugged him. The servants asked not to be rough to not mess up their hair.

"You look cute, Gou." Haru said.

"Thank you Haruka! You do too! And don't call me Gou!" She said.

Haru observed her outfit. It was a long white wedding dress with golden beads. Her hair braided to the side.

"Haruka-Senpai! I don't want to marry Mikoshiba!"

"Don't worry, Seijuro is a nice man. Plus your always admiring his muscles, just think about it. You're going to see them everyday." Haru said causally while he fixed his hair in the mirror. Rin only growled at response.

"Excuse me!" Said a voice.

"Oh my goodness! All of you look beautiful! The design and fabric used in the white material! The slowly melted fitted pure gold I had made for your jewelry! The exotic creams and lotions I had ordered for all of you! It's so beautiful!!" Yelled Rei falling to his knees shedding a tear of pure happiness. Rin let out a frustrated sigh and grunted.

"Oi! What now!" Rin shouted at the designer. Rei lifted his spectacles.

"Oh yes, princess please follow me. Your prince is waiting for you down stairs." He said offering a hand.

Gou took a step back. Rin put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Go on. You'll be fine." Rin said.

She only nodded and hurried out the door. 

"Sire, we will call you when we are ready for you." Rei said closing the door behind him.

Rin took a seat on a near by chair. He sulked.

"What?" Haru said.

"We're getting married..." Rin said in a miserable tone. 

"Do you not want to marry me?" Haru shot back.

"Huh?! W-Well yes, no... I don't know!" 

"Well no matter what we have no choice." Haru shrugged.

"I guess...but there's one thing." Rin said quietly putting his head down.

Haru stood in front of the mirror and brushed his black hair ignoring the way Rin talked.

"And that is?" Haru said.

"We still have to kiss..."

It was silent for a few seconds.

"So?"

"Eh?!"

Haru sighed and just turned to Rin's direction.

"It's just a kiss, we won't need to do that anymore after this is over..." Haru stated not liking the idea neither. 

Rin only gave an agreeable shrug and clapped his hands.

"Servants" 

They entered the room.

"Bring me a plate of sweets, I'm hungry."

The servants only looked at eachother in a worried look.

"Sire, but you will ruin your wedding wear..."

"I don't care! Go that's an order!"

All the servants bowed and hurried out of the room.

"Why do you need sweets?" Haru asked.

"It'll kill time, we're gunna be here a while. Gou is getting married and afterwards us..."

Haru took off his vale and sighed.   
Rin looked at him.

"I hope the servants bring back some berry cakes..." Haru said.

-

The two sat stuffed by all the sweets they ate. Rin's nice shirt stained by a small spot in the corner of the v neck. 

"Dam, I guess the dinner afterwards is a pass." Rin said.

Haru only nodded. There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Sire. We are ready for you." Rei called from the other side of the door.

"Shit!" Rin cursed.

Rei swung open the door and stomped in with 3 other servants. The servants quickly redid Haru's hair.

"We are waiting down stairs fo- IS THAT A STAIN I SEE!!!!" Rei screeched.

Rei pointed at the stain and fell to his knees. He banged his fist on the floor and sobbed.

"All the hard work I've put in to this wedding has gone to waste! This is not beautiful!!!" He cried.

"Shut the hell up! You can barely even see it!" Rin shouted.

"No! We will need to cancel the wedding! Oh my the disaster! Lord help us all!!" Rei cried.  
While Rin and Rei continued to argue, Haru stood like a statute while the servants fixed him up. He quickly grabbed the long golden necklace and tucked it into the shirt hiding the stain. Rei watched.

"There, now can we go already..." Haru said causally.

Rei then cried tears of joy.

-

Haru and Rin stood across from eachother at the alter. Haru had his eyeliner done before they arrived which he hated, his vale covering his nose and mouth. The priest spoke words the two honestly didn't care what.  
Rin impatiently quietly tapping his foot while Haru stood on the edge of falling asleep. Rin's mother coughed which surprised Rin.  
Haru's parents sat next to the queen while Seijuro sat beside Gou.  
Haru looked over to his parents an only smiled. The priest then turned to Rin.

"I do." Rin said.

The priest then turned to Haru.

"I do." Haru said.

The priest said a short speech and the entire church applauding. Citizens and townspeople heard cheering outside of the church. 

"And a kiss to seal the marriage." The priest said.

Rin looked at Haru. Haru made a determine face and nodded. He closed his eyes. Rin gulped and pulled down Haru's vale to his neck and touched his cheek. He slowly leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Haru's lips.  
He pulled back and everyone cheered louder. Haru opened his eyes and offered his hand. Rin chuckled and held it out of the church.   
The two and the royal family then arrived at the palace. They arrived and were properly washed and dressed in night wear. 

"Why are we wearing our night clothes? The sun hasn't even gone down?" Rin said to one of the servants. 

"Yes Sire but since it is your wedding night we were ordered to direct the couple to bed and leave you be to lay in the royal bed." The servant said "This way, Sire."

The servant lead the two to a huge door painted gold. He pushed open the heavy door. Haru and Rin walked inside. The bed was huge, a lot bigger then Rin's King size bed an it had a shear covering the top to bottom. The walls painted in ruby red and paintings.

"Hey so like what-" 

The servant was gone.

Haru walked over to the bed and sat on it. Rin followed and sat beside him.

"So what'd you think?" Rin said.

"About what?"

"The kiss?"

Haru looked down.

"It wasn't bad."

Rin chuckled and curled his hands on the covers of the bed.

"So what're we suppose to do now?" Haru said looking around the room.

Rin gulped and shuddered.

"Well, after royalty gets married they lay in the royal bed and...fuck." Rin quietly said uncomfortable speaking about such subjects.

"Oh..." Haru just said like it wasn't a touchy subject.

It was silent.

"Well are we gunna do it?" Haru said in his normal monotone voice.

"Do you want to?"

"I don't care to be honest?" Haru said taking off his annoying jewelry.

Rin stayed staring into space. Haru watched him. Maybe he was imagining it?

"Say?" Rin said.

Haru looked up.

"Let's just go swimming?"

Haru's eyes sparkled and he happily nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it. There will be more chapters with more characters to come too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru have been married for a while now but it seems nothing has changed. Until something unexpected happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's just a note, this story is a Rin/Haru & Mako/Haru. Mpreg is mentioned in this chapter and also a very graphic sex scene. You have been warned.

Rei opened the dinning hall door to see the new young King asleep, head laying against the dinner table surrounded with a pile of papers and scrolls. He walked over and slightly nudged him. 

"Sire, it's morning." He nervously said.

The King lazily grunted and picked up his head. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

"Shit..." He growled, "I was up all night trying to get all this done." 

"I'm sorry sire, but it is breakfast time and you need to eat." He calmly said.

The door suddenly opened, Haru calmly walked in. He sat across the table shirtless with a towel over his head. He sat in his swimsuit in a calm state.

"Morning." He said to Rin.

Rin glared at him from across the table.

"I see you had a good morning." Rin said.

Haru shook his head shaking the water off his hair. He looked across the table and shrugged.

"Yeah..."

"Must be nice to have free time all the time while your husband works his ass off for the kingdom." He said shooting a death glare across the table. 

Haru looked up and tilted his head.

"Now sire..." Rei calmly said gesturing his hands to ease down the King.

After Rin and Haru married nothing changed. They slept together in the same bed, shared meals together, and appeared in public together.  
But other than that they rarely saw each other, only if it was to swim. They weren't romantic at all, just some awkward flirting here and there. But in public, they were the most romantic royal couple there was. But that was only because Rei would force them to look all lovely dovey.   
Appearing in public was where their true acting skills showed. Rin wrapping his hands around Haru's waist, Haru giving soft kisses on his cheeks and lips, and them gazing into each others eyes which made the kingdom go gaga over the royal couple. They were the talk around the land, kingdoms and cities saying how beautiful an romantic the royal couple was. But in reality, they constantly fought over swim times and who won while swimming.

"Whatever I'll eat in my room." Haru said standing up walking out the dinning hall.  
Rin watched him not really caring if he was upset. Rei crossed his arms and sighed. He ordered the servants to take his breakfast to the room.

"Sire now that you're married you must have a connection with you partner, being so distant isn't healthy." Rei said taking a seat next to him.  
The servants soon brought the King his breakfast. 3 plates of different foods and a large drink.  
Rin quickly began to eat.

"It's his fault all he wants to do is swim!" Rin shouted while chewing his food.

Rei shifted in his chair and rubbed his temple.

"Sire...the citizens have been questioning...when the royal couple will finally....um." Rei paused.

Rin looked up and grunted. 

"Well...you've been married to Nanase-Sempai for 8 months now and..." Rei paused, he nervously coughed.

"If you have something to say spit it out dammit!!" Rin yelled banging his fist on the table.

"The citizens want to know when you two will finally have a royal child." Rei said in a serious tone pushing up his glasses.

Rin quickly swallowed the amount of food in his mouth coughing afterwards. He was caught by surprise.

*cough cough*

"Matsuoka-Sempai, sire, have you two...." Rei paused again, "had intercourse yet?"

Rin rubbed his temple and let out an angry sigh.

"Rei, I don't feel comfortable telling you this." He said still rubbing his temple.

"Just answer the question sire." Rei calmly said.

Rin clicked his tongue.

"No! Alright no! It's too weird for two friends to do that kind of thing! I couldn't even take it when he was blowing m-" he stopped. His eyes widened and he blushed. Rei lifted an eyebrow.

"So you two haven't had intercourse but have preformed oral se-"

"I'm done with this conversation! Goodbye!" Rin shouted standing up from his seat and stomping out the door. 

*sigh

-

"We haven't had sex." Haru bluntly said to Rei.

Haru stayed floating in the corner of the pool while Rei stood on the concrete. Rei kneeled down closer to Haru.

"Have you two tried other things?" Rei said.

Haru looked away a bit embarrassed but didn't really bother him all that much.

"Of course." Haru casually said trying his hardest not to make eye contact with Rei, "I'm only trying to do what you said Rei, having sex with a close friend doesn't feel right." 

Rei looked down and sighed. Haru stared at him and furrowed his brows. He knew Rei was purposely trying to make him feel guiltily.

"We'll do it tonight if it makes you happy." Haru said.

Rei eyes gleamed.

"I don't want you to get any bad talk with the clergy about the royal couple not having a kid."

"Oh thank you Nanase-Sempai!"

"If we do have a kid, don't expect me to be the perfect parent..." Haru said dunking his head into the pool. 

Rei already knew a child was never on the couple's mind. And if they were to take care of a child they wouldn't pay too much attention, therefore servants would be the one to raise the child. Rei didn't worry, the public wanted to see a royal baby and Rei was determined to give the public what they wanted.

-

"So Rei talked to you ..." Rin said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah..." Haru replied sitting on the opposite side.

It was silent. Rin looked over his shoulder to Haru.

"You're okay with this?" Rin said.

Haru turned around. He shrugged.

"Yeah..."

Rin stood up and walked over to Haru. He stood hovering Haru and finally bent down to Haru's level. He forcefully shut his eyes. He leaned in and puckered his lips kissing Haru on the lips. Haru stayed in a bored state. He puckered too and enveloped his lips to fit Rin.  
Rin slightly opened his mouth inserting his tongue into Haru's mouth. Haru twitched by surprise, he never experienced this kind of kiss, they were only used to pecking after all. Rin slowly pushed Haru on his back on the bed. He crawled over him and reached his hand under his shirt. He grazed his hands across his skin. Haru twitched, never being touched like this before. He began to rub his nipples. 

"Nngh" Haru quietly moaned.

He quickly covered his mouth, embarrassed.  
Rin only blushed.

"Dammit..." Rin huffed. He removed his shirt. Haru let him take off his shirt and bottoms. 

"Get on all fours." Rin demanded almost avoiding eye contact.

Haru stared and nodded. He got on all fours. It was awkward and embarrassing. His cheeks completely red.  
Rin was nervous too. He bit his lip and adjusted himself on the bed. He pulled down Haru's underwear revealing his bare ass. Haru quietly gasped feeling the cold air hit his lower bottom. 

"Oi! What're you doing!" Haru yelled at him.

Rin gripped his ass and stretched it revealing his small pink hole. Haru twitched feeling extremely uncomfortable. Rin stared and clicked his tongue. He leaned in and gave a long lick in the crack of Haru's ass.

"Gah!" Haru yelled caught unexpected.

He gripped the sheets and gritted his teeth feeling Rin lick and suck his tight entrance. It felt strange, extremely weird, but so good at the same time. He let out a loud moan becoming a twitching mess when he felt Rin's entire tongue enter him. 

"AH! *pant*"

Rin began to thrust his tongue in and out of Haru's ass. He could feel how good Haru was feeling. He pulled out leaving a long string of salvia from his chin to Haru's entrance. He wiped his mouth. Haru collapsed on the bed completely out of breathe. He turned around sprawled out on the bed. Rin stared at him and hovered over him. He pulled his pants down beginning to stroke his long member. Hearing Haru's moans and yells sure made him hard. 

He pulled out a small bottle from the drawer. He squirted out the liquid on his hand and started to stroke his member and Haru's entrance. 

"You ready?" Rin huffed.

"Y-Yeah..." Haru panted.

Rin positioned himself pointing his cock to Haru's entrance. They both closed their eyes. Rin slowly inserted himself into Haru. Haru only let out a low moan while Rin grunted underneath his breathe feeling so good inside. They stayed like that for a couple seconds.

"You okay?" Rin quietly said.

"Y-Yeah...just feels...w-weird."

Rin brushed Haru's bangs back seeing the sweat drip down his face.   
He slowly pulled out and slowly pushed in afterwards. Rin began to do that for a couple times. Haru soon got used to the slow thrusting. He opened his eyes looking up to Rin, he had his eyes closed, sweat dripping down his face, and panting under his breathe. Rin felt amazing, this pleasure was beyond this world. 

"You won't cum if you don't try." Haru bluntly said under Rin.

Rin opened his eyes. He looked down to Haru. He suddenly pulled Haru's legs above his shoulders. He gripped one hand to his hips and another hooked around one of Haru's thighs.  
Haru carefully watched. Rin still fully inside slowly pulled out.

"Don't complain to me if you can't walk tomorrow morning..." He huffed. 

He thrusted forward. Haru let out a loud gasp. 

"NNGGH!" He bit his lip.

Rin roughly thrusting and pounding into Haru.  
Haru only whimpered and moaned. Feeling Rin's long member pounding inside him was strange, but still so pleasurable. They continued for a couple minutes till suddenly Rin slowed down out of breathe.  
Haru looked up and saw Rin gritting his teeth with his eyes tightly shut.

"C-Cummin...*pant*....s-soon." He panted.

Haru wrapped his arms around Rin's neck and pulled him down. He nudged his ear.

"Hurry up and cum inside me...*pant*...I'm tired." He quietly whispered into Rin's ear, "I want to go to bed."

Rin closed his eyes. He slowly pulled out leaving the tip of his cock still inside and aggressively began to pound him. The room was filled with sounds of skin slapping skin, the huge royal bed creaking, and of course the loud moans and yells coming from the two.   
Rin finally gave one last hard thrust inside Haru, balls deep. He thrusted as far as he could. He hit something that left Haru twitching and quietly whimpering. Haru jolted and came all over his stomach and chest. 

"R-Rin..." Haru quietly whimpered pulling Rin down for a kiss on the cheek. 

Rin gritted his teeth pushing inside till he felt a tightness, and wet warmth surrounding his cock. He leaned in an kissed Haru after feeling that sensation.  
He did a final jolt till he let out a long moan. He deeply came inside.  
Haru only shut his eyes feeling himself becoming filled with Rin's semen.   
He quickly pulled out leaving a string white from his cock to Haru's ass. He collapsed next to Haru. Haru caught his breath and looked over to Rin. 

"Oi Rin." He said, "You think we just made a kid? Oi Rin?"

He nudged him.

*SNORING*

Rin was dead asleep. It was probably so good that he passed out. Haru didn't bother to wake him up, he knew he'd have to wake up early no matter what so a little extra sleep wouldn't hurt. He laid staring the ceiling. He covered his hand over one of his eyes and sighed. Haru felt uncomfortable and disgusting. He could feel Rin's semen gushing out his ass and was covered in sweat. He sat up and sat on the edge of the bed, he stood up.

"OUCH." He said under his breath. His back ached and his ass still hurt. He walked to the bath and soaked. After he was done he returned to the bed. He stood observing. He didn't want to lay in a bed that had sweat and cum.  
He walked out of the room and walked through the halls. He was soon in living room. He looked over to a long couch. He honestly didn't care, he was tired. He laid on it and quickly fell asleep.

-

The next morning Haru was awaken by the sound of a loud crash, as if something fell. He tiredly sat on the edge of th couch. 

"Ah!" He hissed feeling his lower body ache.

Sleeping on the couch was so uncomfortable.  
He rubbed his eyes and walked over to the kitchen where he heard the crash. He walked in seeing pans and plates scattered on the kitchen floor.  
He bent down and picked up a plate observing the small crack on the corner of the expensive exported china.

"Who did this." He bluntly said glaring up seeing a tall servant covering his face with a plate.

The servant was tall and with light brown hair. Haru got up from the ground and stood glaring.

"I-I did sire..." The servant whimpered, "I'm sorry, I-I just started today a-and-"

"Put that plate down and let me see your face." Haru growled.

The servant slowly lowered the plate. Haru noticed his light green eyes. He watched him shiver and shake coming from such a tall grown person.

"What's your name?" Haru asked.

"Tachibana Makoto, sire..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is always gone for royal appearances and business leaving his spouse Haruka alone in a huge palace. Will a certain someone be able to keep him company? And remember regrets follow you everywhere...

Haru glared at him from above and saw how terrified he looked. He knew this was the taller one’s first encounter with royalty. He sighed and walked away. 

“I’m sure you’re familiar with Rei?”

He looked up confused.

“Clean this up or I’ll tell him you broke all the exported dishes.” He threatened.  
Haru turned to the door and could hear the panic gasps coming from the brunette.

He rolled his eyes.

-

Haru floated in the pool all day. He sat on one of the steps of the pool and stared at the large empty water. The pool was enormous; it was the royal pool after all. Haru loved swimming alone, after Rin became king he was always busy, therefore leaving Haru to swim alone. Rin was gone half of the time, Haru had asked Rin to swim with him the next day but soon discovered Rin was to make an appearance in the next city for a couple of days. Not having Rin with him like before was a strange feeling maybe disappointment, boredom, or maybe he just missed being with him?

“Stupid Rin.” He whispered to himself.

He dived back into the pool. He floated deep inside the water looking up to the surface. He stared at the sun glisten through the clear water. He closed his eyes.  
He opened his eyes to the sound of low mumbling, he swam back up to the surface. He shook his head shaking the water off his hair. He pulled back his bangs to see who it was. It was Rei.

“Haruka-Sempai, you’ve been in the pool for hours get out.” He said kneeling down by the pool.

“What’re you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with Rin?”

“He will be gone for only some time, I’m sure he will be alright with the others. Also, I wanted to check on you?” Rei quietly said.  
Haru shot Rei an angry look.

“I’m fine.”

“I talked to the Rin-Sempai this morning, he looked exhausted. How was it last night?” Rei asked a bit more curious now.  
Haru turned his head away.

“Alright…”

“Did you like it?” he quietly replied.

Haru’s eyes widened. He looked at Rei from the corner of his eye seeing, him with his same curious look.

“I-It was okay-“

“Did he cum inside?” He quickly asked cutting him off.

Haru jumped. He stayed quiet feeling extremely uncomfortable.

“Y-yeah…” he quietly said.

Rei clasped his hands together and whispered something under his breathe. Haru stared with a confused look.  
“I just prayed to the ancestors to grant you with a child.” He said smiling afterwards.  
Haru let out a frustrated sigh.

“I pray that you two will have a healthy beautiful child, oh I can just imagine it! A small cute child with big blue eyes like yours and dark red hair like the King’s! That would be so beautiful!” He shouted wiping a tear afterwards.

“Rei-“

“I hope the child doesn’t have gruesome teeth like its father that would not be beautiful.”

“Rei!”

Rei paused.

“Hm?”

“How will you know if I’m pregnant anyway?” Haru asked.

“Oh that…” Rei said tapping his finger on his chin thinking.  
“I will schedule an appointment next month to a doctor in the next city to see the results.”  
Haru looked down to the water and to his stomach. Seeing himself pregnant would be a disgusting image he thought.

“I will also move around the king’s schedule for he can be there for the results.” Rei said standing up from kneeling.  
Haru looked up at Rei. He grunted and turned annoyed.

“Whatever.” He said diving back into the water.

-

1 MONTH LATER

Haru had only seen Rin once. He returned back to the kingdom after being gone for days. He stayed for only one day to pack his belongings and leave to the next kingdom for an appearance.

Haru stood in the kitchen with an apple in his grasp leaning against the counter. He took a bite of the apple looking out of the window. It was raining, therefore he was stuck inside instead of swimming in the pool. He sighed.  
The door suddenly opened.

Haru turned his attention to see his husband walk in.   
“Yo.” The king said walking in.

“Hi.” He replied. 

Rin walked over and grabbed an apple on the fruit rack and leaned against the counter next to Haru. He took a bite.

“You’re back?” Haru asked.

“Yeah…but not for long.”

Haru lifted an eyebrow. He sighed knowing he shouldn’t be that surprise.

“When are you leaving?”

“Tonight.”

Haru looked down to the floor. He could admit he missed swimming with his childhood friend like they used to.

“How long?”

Rin perked up and shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m going to the next kingdom, I’ll be gone for probably 5 months. But next week is your doctor’s appointment right? I’ll be back for that, then be on my way afterwards.”

Rin looked over to Haru who still looked down to the ground.

“You know, you can always come with me?”

Haru grunted and gave an annoyed look.

“I would get bored easily, plus I wouldn’t be able to swim if I went.” 

Rin chuckled and smiled afterwards.

“Yeah you’re right. It is pretty boring to be honest. I hate being social. Plus I get pretty lonely when it’s just me and Rei.” He quietly said.  
Haru looked up to Rin. His eyes gleamed.

“Then again I’m bringing Sousuke so he should keep me company for the time being.” He quickly stated.

Haru’s eyes dropped. Not because he thought Rin was referring to him but because he wasn’t very, fond of Yamazaki-San.

“Alright.” He said. He threw his apple away and began to walk away. Rin suddenly grasped his wrist.

“Haru wait!” He shouted.

Haru looked down to his arm he roughly pulled away.

“What.” He said a bit angry to have Rin suddenly snap like that.

“Listen, we haven’t talked since we slept together.” Rin quietly said.

“Yeah, we haven’t been able to talk at all. You’ve been gone most of the time.”

“Yes I know!” he shouted.

It was quiet. Rin looked down letting his bangs fall.

“You…don’t think I’ve wanted to stay here with you.” Rin quietly said.

Haru glared at him. This is ridiculous he thought.

*DOOR SWINGS OPEN*

“Sire? Oh there you are!” Rei shouted barging in with a small assistant behind him.

“Hi Haru-chan!” Nagisa smiled.

“Don’t call me that.” He quickly stated.

Nagisa was Haru’s personally assistant. Small and cheerful but very irritating to Haru.

“Sire, you need to go upstairs to pack your belongings.” Rei said.

Rin gritted his teeth and growled.

“Dammit.” He said following Rei behind out the door. He turned around glancing at Haru before walking off.

Haru closed his eyes and sighed again.

“All I want to do is swim with him again dammit.” He quietly whispered to himself.

-

Haru had been swimming in the indoor fountain for the time being until the rain stopped. He had bathed and was walking through the castle halls in a bathrobe and slippers. The raining had already went down and he was ready to go to bed. Sleeping alone tonight didn’t bother him anymore like it used to, he knew Rin was busy and he could accept that.

He stopped to go to the kitchen, he didn’t know why he was in the kitchen again. It was as if he was eating every 2 hours. And apples, he wanted apples. He walked in grabbing another apple and biting into it. It was probably his 6th apple in one day.  
The door suddenly opened.

“Oi Haru there you are! Why’re you in the kitchen so late at night? Weren’t you just in here not so long ago?” Rin said dashing in.  
Haru swallowed his chewed apple and coughed.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said.

Rin smiled. 

“I’m departing right now, will you walk me out?” Rin asked with a desperate face afterwards.  
Haru only glared at him and nodded.

-

Rin and Haru arrived in the front of the castle doors. Haru looked out to see two fancy carriages and a very large carriage. Two for supplies and belongings and another for the king of course. Rin looked over and watched Haru look at the servants load up the carriages.

“Are you ready to depart Sire?” Rei asked walking towards the royal couple.

Haru still stood staring.

“Yeah, just a minute.” Rin said. Rei had walked off.

“Haru.”

Haru turned to Rin. He looked down and back up to Haru.

“I’m sorry I have to leave…” Rin quietly said.

“It’s not your fault, you need to do these things.” Haru said turning away.

Rin furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

“Sire! Were ready to depart now!” Rei shouted calling from the carriage. Rin clicked his tongue.

“You should leave…” Haru said, “I’ll be alright.”

He wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist and pulled him closer. Haru placed his palms on Rin’s chest. Rin caressed his cheek and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his lips, Haru enveloped his lips to fit Rin’s. The kiss was soft and passionate, different from all the rehearsed kisses. They both stayed like that for a while before Rin pulled back making a smooch sound afterwards. That was the first time Rin ever gave Haru a farewell kiss.  
“Wait for me.” He quietly said looking straight into Haru’s eyes.

Haru made a determine look and nodded. Rin quickly ran to the carriage. He had a servant open the door, he looked back and smirked at Haru on the doorsteps.  
He perked and quickly looked away angry.

The carriage was off.

-

Haru woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. Annoying.

He looked over to the other side of the large king size bed, no one. As always.

He sat up and stretched before sitting on the edge of his bed. He yawned. The room door slowly opened.

“E-Excuse me. Sire? A-Are you awake?” said a soft concern voice.

Haru turned around to see the brunette servant from before. Being tired and totally drained Haru made a disgust look that scared the taller one.

“It’s time to get dressed Sire.” He kindly said.

Haru didn’t say anything and just rolled his eyes. He saw his morning clothes laid out on the bed. He grabbed them and began to put them on himself.

“Um Sire! W-What are you doing? Royalty shouldn’t be dressing themselves! L-Let me do it for you Sire!” he stuttered. 

Haru still didn’t say anything. He was dressed. He walked out of the room completely ignoring the servant following behind him.

“Um Sire, You need to have your hair comb? S-Sire?” he nervously laughed.

Haru still ignoring him entered the dining hall. He sat at the dinner table not saying a word. A plate sat in front of him, his breakfast. Eggs, Steamed vegetables, and a toast with a glass of orange juice.

He stared at it with an angry look.

Makoto nervously saw the disgust look on the Sire’s face.

“Something wrong Sire?” he asked with a forced smile in the end.

“I want Mackerel.” He quickly said.

Makoto nervously laughed scratching the back of his head.

“I’m sorry Sire, but Rei specifically said to feed you this for breakfast.”

“I’m not eating it.” He quickly said.

“Pardon?” Makoto nervously asked forcing another smile afterwards.

Haru quickly got up from his seat grabbing an apple from the fruit rack and walking out the door. Makoto chasing behind him. 

“Sire! Wait!”

Haru walked down the long castle hallways, passing by Nagisa, his assistant.

“Oh Haru-chan where ya going? Have you had breakfast yet?” He asked seeing Haru complete ignore him.

Haru slammed his room door shut locking it afterwards. Nagisa only smiled being used to the sire being stubborn. Makoto suddenly appeared from the hallway.

“Good Moring Mako-chan!” Nagisa said.

“W-Where’s the sire!” he nervously asked.

“Hm? In his room.”

Makoto sighed.

“It’s alright Mako-chan, having to watch Haru-chan till Rei-chan comes back will be VVVEEERRRYYY difficult. Don’t worry he’ll be out in time.” Nagisa chuckled.

“What.” He replied wide eyed.

“Oh well ya see the only one that knows how to deal with Haru-chan the best is Rei-chan, but since the other servant that had to watch him while Rei-chan was gone quit you’re the next one in line!”

Makoto let his jaw drop. 

“Well I need to file some paperwork, until then good luck Mako-chan!” Nagisa said skipping away.

Makoto let a sweat drop drip down the corner of his face. This was going to be hard.

The room door suddenly opened.

“Sire!”

Haru walked past him ignoring him again. He walked back into the dining hall and sat down at the dinner table. He could admit he was hungry and staying in his room all day wasn’t going to help.

“I’m hungry, just give me my lunch right now, and it better be mackerel.” Haru demanded.

Other servants were in the kitchen as well but only looked at each other giving confused awkward stares. Makoto was the one to ask that. He bowed and walked to the kitchen to where the chefs were at.

“E-Excuse me, the sire will like his lunch now?” He announced to the group of chefs in the kitchen.

“It is still morning?” a chef replied thinking to himself, “But since the sire asked.”

-

A couple minutes went by as the chefs prepared Haru’s meal. A servant soon brought out the plate and placed it in front of Haru. He looked down to see a plate with rice and salad in the side.

“This is my lunch.” He asked.

“Yes sire, Rei ask-”

“This isn’t mackerel.” He quickly said.

“I know sire, my dear apologizes. But this is on the menu for your lunch and-”

“Get me mackerel.” He demanded.

The servants in the dining hall glanced over to each other awkwardly. Makoto made a distress look trying to calm down the sire.

“Sire…I’m sorry….”

Haru quickly looked straight to Makoto. He nearly screamed seeing the royal one with his dark glare. Having the sire not get what he wanted was a big deal. The servants looked over to Makoto, having a servant not follow royalty’s orders could result in something bad.

Haru pushed his plate across the table with his forearm. It was a loud crash of glass shattering and utensils hitting the floor. He pushed back his chair and stomped out of the dining hall. The servants quickly began to clean the mess.  
Makoto stood in complete shock. The servants cleaning the food and broken glass.  
He had no idea how to deal with this for the next couple months.

“Mako-chan! The handy man is here! He wants to talk to you about- Whoa! What happen?”

“He said no to thy majesty.” Said one of the servants.

Nagisa jumped and quickly looked to Makoto.

“Mako-chaaaaan, why would you do that?” 

“W-Well what am I supposed to say!?”

Nagisa sighed and looked at the mess the servants were cleaning. 

“No time to explain, Goro-chan is in the living room waiting to talk to you.” Nagisa said walking out the door, Makoto followed behind him.

-

Makoto walked into the large living room. A blonde man stood admiring the fancy room.

“Hello...” Makoto smiled playing off what just happen earlier.

“Oh Hi! You aren’t Rei?” the blonde said a bit confused to not see the normal person in charge.

Makoto chuckled and smiled afterwards.

“Hehe, no Rei is off for business for the time being. You wanted to speak with me?”

“Oh yeah about that….” Goro scratched the back of his head and gave a disappointing look. “The pool is out of order for the moment and so is the fountain.”

“Eh?” Makoto said dead in his eyes. Oh no.

“Yeah, the pipes for the water to the pool and fountain aren’t working at the moment. It’ll be a while until its fix, I’ll have my men come check it out next month.”  
“N-Next Month!”

“Yeah sorry, good look telling thy majesty about it. See ya!” Goro shouted walking out the door.

Makoto stood in a blank state on the verge of wanting to cry from frustration.

-

Rin sat in the large fancy carriage looking out the window. The sun had risen and he watched the scenery outside. Sousuke sat across from him and only stared.

“So, you going to miss Nanase?” Sousuke asked.

“Shut up.” Rin barked.

Sousuke looked at him and lifted his eyebrow.

“You feel guilty don’t you?” he quietly asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Rin replied still looking out the window.

“You didn’t even tell him about it when you saw him-”

“I DID’NT HAVE TIME TO TELL HIM! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Rin shouted across the carriage ready to smash his best friend’s face in. He gritted his teeth shooting a death glare to Sousuke.

It was quiet. Sousuke decided to brush it off and let him have his way. He wasn’t going to argue and could really care less.

Minutes went by and Sousuke had already opened a book reading trying to keep himself occupied for the next rest stop.

The carriage door opened. Rei swung open the door with a smile.

“Hello, we are taking a rest stop right now for you two to eat.”

A servant bought a plate of food and drinks into the carriage displaying it in front of the two.

The door shut and the two began to eat. They ate in silence. Sousuke didn’t bother to say anything, he was tired and just wanted to arrive at the destination.

“Y-You think he’ll be mad…” Rin quietly said, he lowered his head letting his bangs fall.

Sousuke looked up and shrugged. He swallowed the food in his mouth.

“Don’t know, you know him the best…”

Rin bit his lip and rubbed his face. He felt horrible.

“I’m going to hell, aren’t I....At church they always said that…Adultery is a sin.” Rin said lightly trembling.

“Calm down, she cheated on her husband too?” Sousuke said trying to make him feel better.

Rin gritted his teeth, trying his hardest not to cry. He let out a shaky sigh.

“Are you…”

Rin looked up with watery eyes. 

“Going to tell him about…you know?”

Sousuke pointed to his crotch and shrugged.

Rin rubbed his temple. And sighed again.

“I-I can’t…it was a stupid mistake I can’t reverse. It’s my own damn fault…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving you with a cliffhanger haha! sorry... But questions will be answered later in the chapters! Tell me what you think so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. There will be more chapters and more characters to be introduced later. Stay tuned!


End file.
